Spy Penguins (film)/Credits
Full credits for Spy Penguins (2020). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Village Roadshow Pictures A Pascal Pictures / Lord Miller / Kerner Entertainment Company Production A Raja Gosnell Film Closing Directed by Raja Gosnell Screenplay by Chris Columbus Chris Williams Rodney Rothman Story by Phil Lord Produced by William Renschen, p.g.a. Phil Lord, p.g.a. Christopher Miller, p.g.a. Amy Pascal, p.g.a. Jordan Kerner, p.g.a. Executive Producers Shiyoon Kim Ella Ray Christina Steinberg Executive Producers Tim Miller Chris Williams Janet Healy Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Justin K. Thompson Edited by Lesley Walker, ACE Based on the Book by Sam Hay Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard and Lorne Balfe Benedict Cumberbatch Ryan Potter Gary Rydstrom Genesis Rodriguez Zendaya Jason Sudeikis T.J. Miller Shameik Moore with Emma Stone and Gal Gadot as the narrator Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Music Supervisor Kier Lehman Visual Effects Supervisor Kyle Odermatt Visual Effects Producer Cyndi Ochs Costume Designer Rita Ryack Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Michael Silvers Sound Designers Randy Thom Jeremy Bowker Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Crawl Art Cast Coming soon! Stunts James Apps George Bailey Oliver Bailey Jason Beeston Mauro Calo Kieran Clarke Lucy Cork Kachina Dechert Craig Dolby Rick English Niki Faulkner Stephane Fiossonangaye David Forman Sofian Francis Matthew Fraser Dawson Richard Hall Matt Hermiston Timo Honsa Erol Ismail Tomasz Krzemieniecki Adrian McGaw Cali Nelle Andy Pilgrim Laurent Plancel Juliet Reeves Nik Schodel Tony Van Silva Jeremie Vigot Kaloyan Vodenicharov Character and Prop Design by Weta Workshop Ltd. Art Director Ben Wootten 2D Lead Concept Artists Greg Tozer Daniel Falconer Adam Anderson Gus Hunter Christian Pearce William Bennett Adam Middleton 2D Concept Artists Mike Asquith Thomas Oates Qingyi Li Russell Lu Stephen Lambert Character Design by Aaron Sims Creative Concept Designers Ehsan Bigloo Kyle Brown Didier Konings David Knapp David Masson Matt Millard Pavel Protasov Steve Suh Character Design by MPC Design Additional Character Design by Territory Studio Production Assistants Sara Aghdami Harry Ainsworth Rosie Allen Jemma Buckley Chloe Corbould Josh Deighton Megan Duignan Elisha Enfield Conor Feltham Laird Galloway Nasrin Hoque Cheyenne Hughes Dale Lerwill Sam Neale Elizabeth Real Jennie Scott Ruairidh Sharp Jacob Wood ADR Group David Applebee Juan Carlos Arvelo Adam Brown Jon Bruno Darcy Rose Byrnes Oscar Camacho June Christopher Alycia L. Cooper Michelle Jubilee Gonzalez Terrence Hardy, Jr. Bridget Hoffman Rif Hutton Miguel B. Jiron Harrison Knight Lex Lang Donna Lynn Leavy Andrew Leviton Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Christopher Miller Arthur Ortiz Juan Pacheco Shakira Ja'Nai Paye Courtney Peldon Chrystee Pharris Jacqueline Pinol Juan Pope Al Rodrigo Joseph Sanfelippo Justin Shenkarow Dennis Singletary Warren Sroka Melissa Sturm Holly Walker Jason Linere White Ruby Zalduondo Ruth Zalduondo Post Production Facilities Provided by Hacienda Post Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Original Score Composed and Produced by Henry Jackman Second Unit Animation Unit CGI Animation for the Penguins Designed, Edited and Created by Blur Studio Character Animators Wim Bien Ricardo Biriba Luc DeJardin Jean-Dominique Fievet Jeff Fowler Craig Gilmore Bryan Hillestad Keith Lango Ben Loggins Remi McGill Cemre Ozkurt Ruel Pascual Samir Patel Derron Ross Davy Sabbe George Schermer Peter Smith Jason Taylor Dave Vallone Jeff Wilson Onur Yeldan Modelers Ricardo Biriba Corey Butler Irfan Celik Sze Chan Jangwoo Choi Sebastien Chort Zack Cork Jerome Denjean Sam Gebhardt Willi Hammes Tim Jones Brook Kievit Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Kevin Margo Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Dan Rice Seung Youb Shin Juan Solis Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace Dave Wilson Morph Target Lead Sze Chan Morph Targeting Irfan Celik Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Sam Gebhardt Brook Kievit Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Cemre Ozkurt Aaron Powell Nathan Reidt Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Lighting Artists Heikki Anttila Ricardo Biriba Jangwoo Choi Zack Cork Tom Dillon Juan Granju Tim Jones Dan Knight Makoto Koyama Brian Kulig Asier Lavina Alexandre Litchinko Remi McGill Barrett Meeker David Menkes Sid Moye Tuan Ngo Todd Perry Laurent Pierlot Aaron Powell Derron Ross Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Tim Wallace August Wartenberg Dave Wilson Lead Compositor Gareth Parr Compositors Tim Bird Steve Cokonis Tara DeMarco Tim Jones Brian Kulig Ben Loggins Peter Smith Margolit Steiner Shane Zinkhon Rigging Artists John Bunt Jangwoo Choi Brook Klevit Remi McGill Barrett Meeker Tuan Ngo Seung Youb Shin Sung-Wook Su Movie Land Animation Studios Warner Bros. Visual Effects Visual Effects and Animation by Movie Land Digital Production Services MLDPS Visual Effects Supervisor William Renschen MLDPS Animation Supervisor Doug Sweetland MLDPS Visual Effects Producer Amy Pascal MLDPS Visual Effects Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller Thandiwe Philips VFX Production Xavier Bec Kelly McClanahan Rosalie Dominguez Doug Sweetland Juan Granju Carlos Saldanha Heather M. Drummons Pablo Holcer Christopher Miller Tom Capizzi Danny Dimian Richard Baneham David Clayton Kyle Odermatt Scott F. Johnston Kiran Bhakta Joshi Benjamin Min Huang Ian Farnsworth Sara V. Cembalisty Tracy Lee Church Diana J. Zeng Guillaume Thimus Jeff Bennett Harry Laffin Eric Walters Lorenzo Dominguez Dominic Johnson Hannah Sherman Daniel Lavender Jessica Schlobohm Lance Summers Heather Abels Ian Butterfield Mia Lee Karey Kirkpatrick Lead Digital Artists Charles Cunningham-Scott Brandon Lawless Virgilio John Aquino Alena Wooten-Tottle Chris Patrick O'Connell Josef Dylan Smith Wahid Ibn Reza Barbaros Sarisozen Phoere Jin-Ah Kim Bobby Yoonsung Jeong Mike Sungjoon Hong David Vidal Pedroza Dinis "Dennis" Morais Andre Rodriguez, Sr. Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Sabina Suarez Basanta Clara Prado Vasquez Christian Haniszewski Emmanuel Seynaeve Ferris Webby Steven Liangchen Song Ozgur Aydogdu Jennifer R. Downs Glen Claybrook Iker J. de los Mozos Kate Kirby-O'Connell Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Aaron Adams Johann Francois Coetzee Erik Eulen Christopher Evart Christopher C. Griffin Avneet Kaur Timmy Tompkins Mary Twohig Richard Van Cleave Jr. Xinmin Zhao Digital Artists Hector Godoy Garcia She Fong Stephen Heneveld Benjamin Plouffe Katherine Sarafian Shiyoon Kim Kelly Asbury Jin Kim Heath A. Hollingshead Pedro "Qcho" Miguel Sanz Garcia Dana Bennett Cooney Matthew D. Simmons Jacqueline Tarascio Chris Derochie Aram Lakhotia Duncan Marjoribanks Jill Culton Timothy Rodriguez Navaneetha Krishnan Mark Henn Tim Johnson Tony Fucile Jan Philip Cramer James Willingham III Simon Otto Andrew Stanton Andrew R. Jones Nick Vlahos Gary Rydstrom Eric Darnell Carlos Saldanha Henry Jackman Manmath Ganesh Matondkar Aooiockisco Alixoliopos Ralph Eggleston Narko Miller Tim Paxton Cino Lolo Dane Miller Stephen Heneveld Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lopez-Castillo Bob Peterson Michael Silvers Ravi Kamble Govind Willy Harber Maria Montes de la Rosa Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Matthew Eberle Conrad Vernon Adolfo Anuar Figueroa Casillas Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Napaton Huangsakuncharoen Richard Edmund Williams Albert Barba Kelly Vawter Steve Oh Joseph Oh Gwen De la Cruz Bruno de Araujo Magalhaes Daniel Zettl William Renschen Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Ruben Gerardo Alfaro Moreno Jerome Chen Maokun Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Nicholas Nostbakken Glen McIntosh Angus MacLane Alexandra Ray Renato dos Santos Sena Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Regina Paula Cachuela Chelsea Gordon-Ratzlaff Sigurdur Orri Thorhannesson Gini Cruz Santos Clément Le Quéré Patty Kihm Stevenson Ramakrishna Medi Jean-Claude Tran Quang Thieu Michael Chia-Wei Chen Yashvhanth Chandrasekaran Vincent Ren Haur Hsu Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Miguel-Angel Gomez-Saez Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Benson Shum Ryan Lee Larry LaPisco Manuel Zenon Rodriguez Constantin Dracopoulos Xavier Trudeau-Deschenes Matthew Hasselmann Cristiano De Almeida Mourato David James Henderson Hailee Steinfeld Sam Marks Ella Ray Bex Taylor-Klaus Jamie Chung Alan Meyerson Gina Shay Diane Miller Christopher "Chris" Miller Patrick Angell Michael James Jahnke Gal Gadot Simon Zizan Black Jim Dodd Mark Spevick Steven Clay Hunter Michelle Rodriguez Sergio Dias Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Simon Kenny Evelyn Deavor Jean-Michel Ponthieux-Mondoloni Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Fraser Alexander Page Mike Feil Dagmara Ziemianska Martyna Marek Ryan Sequeira Agustin Ross Kelly Vawter Aaron McGriff Beorn Leonard Gyuhyun Kim Pooja Krishnan Victor Candela Marin Moise Essame Benoit Gautier Sergey Berengard Jose Carlos Poeiras Ben Sanders Gregory Naud Guillermo Molina Dan Carey Troels Brusen Luis Trebino Amit Raut Vahram Altunyan J. Warren Trezevant James Ford Murphy Andrew Gordon Matthew D. Simmons Ron Zorman Lenka Zuckova Melt van der Spuy Alyse Joseph Leanne K. Tanizawa Clarence "Boola" Robello Jeremy Summers Michael Lawrence Elisabeth Franklin Constantine Kim Lucy De la Cruz Laurent De la Chapelle Pedro Hwang Wendie Lynn Fischer Brian Wesley Green Pedram Goshtasbpour Diana Rodriguez Lee Unkrich Jesus Diez Thomas Hannivan Stephen Hoogendyk Cynthia Jill French Marcelo Gravina Zanin Guilherme Sauerbronn Jacinto Taylor Rodriguez Mark Bortolotto Juan Diego Zapata Jimmy Wu Simone Andrew Brundisini Steven Pierre Gordon Chris Williams Tom Fish David R. Howe Gwen Stacy Ryan Christopher Lang Natalie Greenhill Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Harry Gundersen Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Jonathan Fletcher Moore MacDuff Knox Vina Kao Mahoney Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Estelle Marty Hans Castro Javier Nieto Moncó Emilio Ferrari Amber Stewart Lunderville Thomas Michael DesJardins Shane Christopher Wicklund Shervin Shoghian Henrique Dorneles Moser Vincent Papaix John Staub Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Mathieu Krysztoforski Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Rick van de Schootbrugge Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Bex Taylor-Klaus Scott Baker Andreas Frickinger Alejandro Restrepo Giraldo Sam Kirkpatrick Quentin Jones Sanjay Sanders Omar Smith Rachel Otto Debbie Denise Christopher Otto Gallagher Steve Rodriguez James Joshua Lojo Sanjay O'Donnell Diana O'Hare Gregory Lopez Jordan Nieuwland Dan Hermansen Nacho Blasco Dominguez Jake Paltrow Yezi Xue Peggy Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Nana Loeffler Lorne Balfe Bill Martinez Daniel Schneiderman Leslie Martino Nikolai Lockertsen Nicholas Templeton Margolis Lombardi Henry Cruz Gary Summers Mike Diltz Jared Kushner Zachary Norton Morton Miller Diana Rodriguez Genndy Tartakovsky David Lawrence Julia Freidl Frederick Johnson Jennifer Kaminski Jon Kovel Jeffrey Smith Helen Stacy Yari Gomez Taylor Hamada Ian Farnsworth Jade Holmes Dominic Lewis Mindy DeGeneres Louis Von Schroede Scarlett Thom David Heinz Jenny Sandell Kelly Vawter Amy Winehouse Ariel Scarabosio Jessie Scardino Dan Zimmerman Diana Lopez Joseph Feinsilver Umair Manikandas Diana Heneveld Jonathan Carter Steve Morris Wendy Seddon Quentin Martinez Erika Dumont Jade Pascal Wiatt Jones Diana Rodriguez Scott Watanabe Michael Leigh Gresham Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Production Support Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Pablo Holcer Charles G Abou Aad Noah Peterson David DeJuan Alexandra Lanzensberger Jared Kushner Fraser John Wilkinson Sumire Takamatsu Nick Levenduski Jordan Kerner Adam Gandola Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Heung Eok Yeom Seung Ja Yu Dae Won Yun Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Louise Bergholt Sørensen Elena Ø Alexa Svend Rothmann Bonde Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson H. Dante Tantoco Lasse Rützou Bruntse Edson Castro Garcia Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic, A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Lead Digital Artists Kevin George Matt Hunt Greg Jonkajtys Adrian Millington Gaelle Morand Damian Steel Sam Stewart Adam Walker Animators Steve Aplin Michael Easton Shawn Kelly Stephen King Greg Towner Tim Waddy Edward Zhou Jeremy Cantor Derrick Carlin Ben Forster Ryan Hood Louis Jones Peter Kelly Josh Kent Alexander Lee Michael Medlock Shawn Miller Jess Morris Steve Rawlins Digital Artists Janice Tan A.L. Hayley Adams Al Bailey Joe Bailey Jason Barlow Marc Beaujeau Duncan Blackman Christopher Bolwyn Gregory Bossert Kirstin Bradfield Joe Booth Luke Byrd Mark Casey Kai Chang Paul Churchill Brian Connor Jeremy Cook Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Gerald Gutschmidt Drew Harrison T.C. Harrison Wendy Hendrickson Shawn Hillier Zain Homer Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Julius Ihle Erich Ippen John Iskandar Eleanor Jackson Evan Jacobson Bryan Horvat Jiri Jacknowitz Celia Jepson Keith Johnson Ryan L. Jones Daniel Kole Charles Lai Kevin Lan Kate Lee Seunghun Lee Christine Li Kyle Long Mike Marcuzzi Marcel Martinez Kevin May Chris McCrowe Jason McKeeman Lee McNair Brandon McNaughton Gustav Melich Tory Mercer Abel Milanes Betancourt Shawn Monaghan Lauren Morimoto Katie Morris Patrick T. Myers Katsho Orfali Brian Paik Thaddeus Parkinson Henry Peng Alexander Poei Kevin Reuter Anthony Rizzo Liam Rizzo Rene Segura Ryan Sluman Aleksander Szkudlarek Justin Kern Benjamin Khan Prajakta Khatal Laura Goode Kim Seoung Seok Charlie Koh Wosing Kusuma Oseong Jessica Lai Ben Lambert Nicolas Langlois-Demers Eduardo Lasierra Rory Lassen Yann Le Corre Benoit Lecailtel Youen Leclerc Jerry Lee Jooyong Lee Kerry Lee Melissa Lee Simon Legrand Guillaume Lenoel Chiang Cho Leuk Keith Leung Megan Dolman Lewis Sylvie Li Leo Feng Boon-Yik Lim Desmond Lin Tang Lai Lin Yeo Yan Lin Zeng Lin Kim Lindqvist Bak Liping Marko Ljubez Pascal Loef Justin Long Kyle Long Kevin Lopez Arnau Gilabert Yannick Lorvo Conan Low Jessica Low Andreu Lucio Archs Joaquin Ludewig Lo Wai Lun George Kurian Darren MacKay Miguel Macaya Ten Julien Madar Dietrich Magnus Yateen Mahambrey Andrew Malesky Greg Malkin Emil Malm Gabriel Mandala Ran Manolov David Manos Morris Jorge Mantaras Mark Marcin Gianmichele Mariani Simon Marinof Tsvetomir Marinov Mincho Marinov Mathilde Marion Scott Marriott Will Martindale Geordie Martinez Lars Martinsson Rudy Massar Ian Mathews Javad Matoorian-Pour Karin Mattsson Laurent Maynard Andrew McEvoy Chris McGaw Gabriela Mejia Gustav Melich Davide Mella Beau Melo-Robinson Manuel Valdez Mendia Juan Carlos Mendoza Svenja Menneken Neil Michka Luca Mignardi James Hui Ming Lau Choon Ming Matt Mitchell Chan Yuk Leung Mo Vimal Raj Mohan Shuwan Mok Antonio Montes Mellado Steven Moore Douglas Moore Peter Moran Benoit Moranne Erik Morgansen Rameshbabu Morkonda Sethuraman Stephen Moros Dhanamjaya Muddikuppam Andy Mulligan Nick Mulrean Jass Hee Cheul Mun Carlos Munoz Alex Murtaza Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Shivas Thilak Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Blaine Toderian Marie Tollec Kate Turner Michael Van Eps John Walker Michael Wang David Washburn Darrin Wehser Alex Wells Barry Williams Sai Win Myint Oo Yoshiya Yamada Keiji Yamaguchi Digital Modeling & Simulation Artists Ken Bailey Tim Coleman Scott Jones Scott May Russell Paul Kim Smith Henri Tan Larry Tan Howie Weed Nick Woo Production Support Florence Bouchard-Lepage Tim Chrismer Rebecca Forth Laura Franek Gisela Hermeling Brenda Huey Erin Jurevic Karen Kelly Spencer Kent Peter Leber Danielle O'Hare Hanna Price Melissa Roberts Trevor Walker Ryan Wiederkehr Paul Yanez Technology Trent Bateman Igor Boshoer Stephen Bowline Michael Dippery Dado Feigenblatt Victor Frenkel Nicole Galaz Phil Hom Jeff Mills Mark Nettleton Stephanie Pichel Mike Potoczny ILM Executive Staff Vicki Dobbs-Beck Greg Grusby Cassandra Kaiser Gretchen Libby Visual Effects by Rodeo FX Compositing Artists Evelyne Leblond Christian Morin Andreanne Lamoureux Gabriel Curpas Wakako Mae Diego Guarnieri Bittencourt Jesse Meler Karthic Ramesh Sylvain Regnie Visual Effects by Animal Logic Digital Compositors Krista Jordan John Breslin Naomi Hatchman Aaron Barclay Robin Cave Janice Jones Lee Bramwell Additional Visual Effects by Reel FX Creative Studios Additional Visual Effects by Panko and Panda Studios Visualization by The Third Floor Inc. Visualization Artists Nora O'Sullivan Avery Dan Armstrong Raghav Arumugam Mike Barrett Ines Baumgartner Brad Blackbourn Stephen A. Bloch Arnaud Boulanger Alice Chang Chad Cox Joseph Coto Michelle del Rosario Hunt Dougherty Matt d'Rozario Todd Allen Erickson Maike Fiene Mike Ford Antonio Funaro Benn Garnish Andrew Greenlee Erik Griott Erica Gualandi John Hasbrook Johanna Hagström Daniel Heder Claire Louise Hill Ceen J. Hu Woonha Jang Jeannine Kernisan Naweed A Khan Ryan Kirtack David Lamb Charly Laurent Geoff Lou Dan Lane Herman Lee Steven Lo Matthieu Maillet Chris Manabe Dominic Martin Paris Marin Phillip Minter Connor W. Murphy Ersan Musa Prasad Kamalakar Narse Paul Novorol Andres Patarroyo Linda Petch Dan Pilgrim Caitlin Rupert Martin Rivera Herbie Samson Lucas Scapim Elham Sepehrjou Matthew Sullivan Quentin Sur Beth Tomashek Saul Toresan Fabio Tovar Jason Wen James Wilson Tiffany Yee Alexandra Zedalis Juraj Zuban Additional Previsualization by Proof London Ltd. 3D Conversion by Stereo D Soundtrack Album on Songs Coming soon! Special Thanks Jill Culton Chris Meledandri Ben Juwono Rupert Sanders David Peifer Jared Stern Cody Cameron Mikael Hed Yarrow Cheney David VanTuyle Stephen Heneveld Lucasfilm Ltd. Movie Land Entertainment City of New York Midlothian, Illinois Village of Posen Orland Park, Illinois City of San Francisco Walmart Pixar Animation Studios No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Filmed in Australia, With The Assistance of the Australian Government Filmed in Queensland Australia With The Assistance of Screen Queensland The Film was Supported by the City of Gold Coast Film Attraction Program Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne Australia With the assistance of Film Victoria Australia The filmmakers acknowledge the assistance of the New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant With The Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With The Participation of The Provinces of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit Produced with the Participation of Newfoundland and Labrador Film Tax Programs Camera Cranes & Dollies & Hydrascope Telescoping Crane Arm by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 09469) Movie Land Animation Studios logo is a registered trademark of Movie Land, Ltd., a WarnerMedia company. Movie Land is the purposes of copyright laws of the United States. The depictions of tobacco smoking contained in the film are based solely on artistic consideration and are not intended to promote tobacco consumption. The surgeon general has determined that there are serious health risks associated with smoking and secondhand smoke. While the picture is based on the story, some of the characters have been composited or invented, and a number of incident fictionalized. Footage from: "SpongeBob SquarePants" - courtesy of Viacom International, Inc. On behalf of Nickelodeon. All rights reserved. ©2020 Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. Nickelodeon, SpongeBob SquarePants and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Created by Stephen Hillenburg Footage from: "Dragon Ball Z" - Courtesy of Toei Animation Dragon Ball Z and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Toei Animation, Inc. All rights reserved. Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Print Services and Workstations Providers Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Cloud Data Services Providers Animated with Presto Animation System and Movie Land Animation Software Rendered with Pixar RenderMan® Filmed with Panavision™ Cameras and Lenses Color by Technicolor® © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films North America Inc. Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – US, UK and Canada © 2020 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc., Village Roadshow Films (BVI) Limited Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. – All other territories This motion picture is protected under the Copyright Laws of the United States and other countries throughout the world. Country of first publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The story, all names, characters and incents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits